Aether Ruins
The broken city of Aether lies quietly off the coast of ''Cier''. Because of the great war with ''Blackwatch'', this city is littered with craters and demolished buildings, but there are also signs of a civilization that is rebuilding and repairing damage within the city. Before the war, Aether remained the leaders of beautiful architecture and modern technology way ahead of its time. Unlike Blackwatch, the engineers and architects of Aether took advantage of the magical properties of the fallen rice and applied it to their technology, creating highly advanced systems such as artificial intelligence and computers. Years later, they were able to create a new material fused with the rice called “''Cierium fiber”. Nearly weightless and stronger than steel, these fibers were used to construct a new portion of the city later to be named Aether 2.0. During this highly ambitious project, war was suddenly declared by their main trading faction, '''Blackwatch' and the invasion took the peaceful city of Aether by surprise. Although being highly advanced, Aether was not prepared for an all out war like Blackwatch who have been amassing weapons from giant factories months before the attack. The Aether factions defended their land the best they could, creating their own advanced weaponry such as unmanned war machines and pulse rifles. The sheer number of Blackwatch soldiers was overwhelming and the fall of Aether was imminent. Since the start of the war, the engineers and architects of Aether frantically worked on getting Aether 2.0 operational, modifying the massive city for aerial flight. Even with the use of Cierium fiber combined with the efforts of top engineers, many did not believe lifting an entire city was possible, but they had no other choice but to either finish the project or face complete annihilation. Civil disputes started to rise when rumors spread that only half of Aether’s population would be taken onboard Aether 2.0. All the Council members and the upper class were taken in first while the lower class population were left behind. Chaos filled the city as Blackwatch soldiers surrounded Aether while commoners were desperately trying to get into Aether 2.0. The gates were locked and everyone silently watched as the Mammoth city slowly rose up from the ashes of the Aether ruins. Half of the population was left behind and anarchy quickly spread as the war continued. The ones left behind were prepared to make their last stand when suddenly, a peace treaty was demanded by the reunited Alliance. Blackwatch reluctantly stopped the siege after threats of heavy sanctions from the other factions and the people of Aether were spared. With no centralized government or rule, the Aether Ruins split into multiple rogue factions and districts. The people of old Aether felt betrayed by their Council and have vowed to seek revenge upon both Blackwatch and the new floating city of Aether 2.0. These ruins are now patrolled by bandits and rogue factions with access to highly advanced technology modified for war. It is known that the blacksmiths here make the best swords and knives in Cier by modifying the leftover Cierium fiber and applying it to blades to be extremely light and balanced for combat. The districts in Aether still abide by the rules of ''The Alliance'' to receive aid from other factions, but tensions still run high between Blackwatch and Aether Ruins. ---- Cierite Drops Important Events * WIP Trivia * TBA Duelists from this Land Sources * http://www.hyunsdojo.com/community/viewtopic.php?f=57&t=6215 * http://www.hyunsdojo.com/community/viewtopic.php?f=46&t=14580 Category:Cier Lore Category:Cier Lands Category:South-West